The darkness awaits you
by CarlisleLover1234
Summary: Leonardo dreams of fighting the already dead shredder. But when the wounds start becoming real, will he let his brothers find out?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the turtles( I wish)

Prologue

Darkness surrounded me, no light. I turned and looked everywhere. He was no where to be found. Suddenly, a fist came flying to my face. I was knocked down and kicked across the rooftop. My weapon was thrust into my heart. I choked on blood.

Then, a bright light appeared.


	2. It all starts

**Thank you for all the reviews! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter. Takes place after Leo has come home from the Ancient One and they are in the new lair.**

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the turtles_

_Chapter 1: It all starts

* * *

_

_The four brothers were gathered around the television watching a horror movie with April and Casey. No one but Mikey and Casey screamed. April held Donny's hand like a lifeline. Leo and Raph watched with wide eyes._

_When the movie was over, Casey and April said their good byes and good nights and all the turtles went to their rooms. Leo took off his mask and swords and got into bed. _

**_The four brothers were running on the roof tops playing ninja tag. Mikey was it and everyone was laughing and having fun. Suddenly, foot soldiers surrounded them. Mikey, Don and Raph all had knifes at their throats. Shredder appeared in front of Leo. _**

**_"You have a choice Leonardo. Have me kill you, or I will kill your brothers. Your choice." Shredder smirked behind the mask. _**

**_"Kill me. Don't hurt them." Leo whispered. Leo's brothers started screaming louder. The soldiers holding Raph, Mikey and Don slashed their swords through their throats. Their head came rolling in front of Leo. He looked up just as Shredder lunged for his face._**

**_Rage filled him and he took out his twin katana and blocked the attack. Shredder managed to make a slash in Leo's arm that started bleeding slowly. Leo was kicked across the roof and fell over the ledge screaming…._**

_Leo woke up with a gasp. He breathed heavy for about 5 minutes. 'Did anyone hear me screaming?' He thought. He listened to everyone's breathing a let out a breath when their were no breaks in breathing. He winced when he felt a pain in his arm. There was a slow bleeding cut f his upper arm. 'How did this happen? It is the same place that the Shredder cut him.' He slowly got up and walked down the hall to the bathroom. He cleaned up the cut and got ready for training. He hoped his brothers and master wouldn't notice. Little did he know, that that was the smallest cut he would have to hide._

_Reviews? Suggestions would be amazing. J_


	3. Worrying

Sorry about the wait. Having a little Writers block. If you have any ideas or suggestions, just click the review button.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the turtles

Chapter 2: Worrying

Leo walked in the kitchen to see Master Splinter at the table drinking his morning tea.

"Good morning my son." Splinter greeted.

"Morning Sensei." Leo said. He reached into the cupboard and got out his cup and tea bag. Just then, Donny stumbled into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot. Raph and Mikey came running in with Raph being soaking wet.

"My sons, what is going on?" Splinter exclaimed.

"Mikey thought it would be funny to wake me up by pouring cold water on my head!" Raph fumed.

"He wouldn't wake up!" Mikey protested.

"My sons, enough." Splinter said.

"Yes Sensei." They both murmured.

Breakfast went on uneventful. When they were done cleaning up, everyone went to the Dojo for morning training.

"Today we will have a sparring session. Donatello and Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo. Begin." Splinter told his students. Raph lunged for Leo and Leo side stepped the attack. Raph clanged his sais against Leo's swords. Raph kicked Leo in the stomach and he went flying into a wall. Upon impact, his neck snapped back and his head bashed into the wall. The last thing he heard was "Leo!" Then, falling into darkness.

Will Leo be okay? REVIEW!


	4. Realization

Sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the turtles

(Raph POV)

I ran to Leo's side once I saw he wasn't moving. Donny started checking him over.

"Donny, is he going to be okay?" Mikey whimpered. Of course he would be! He's Leo! I can't believe I did this to him. He has to be okay.

"He will have a nasty bump on his head but otherwise he should be fine. Raph, will you carry him to the lab?" Donny said. I nodded, unable to find my voice. 

"Practice is over, my sons. Raphael, when your brother is awake, apologize to him." 

"Yes sensei" We all said. I picked Leo up bridal style. He seemed lighter than usual. I should make sure he is eating alright. I brought him to the lab and laid him down on the table. 

"Mikey, go grab some ice to put on his head. Raph, will you watch him for a sec?" Donny asked. I nodded. They both disappeared out of the lab. I looked down at Leo. I noticed he had a bruise on his jaw and he had a 5 inch slash in his arm. 'How did he get that? We haven't been topside in days and the cut still looks fresh. He wouldn't….or would he? No, but there is still a chance.' I glanced worriedly at Leo. I would need to confront him about it. I just hope he won't blow up at me.

By then Mikey and Don had returned, bringing me out of my daydream. Mikey placed the ice pac on Leo's head and Don checked his pulse. 

"Raph, why don't you go relax. You look stressed out." Don said. His whole faced was worried about me.

"Ok." I said. I walked out of the lab in a daze. Leo couldn't be… it wasn't possible. 

Reviews are wonderful. J


	5. Memories

**Memories**

(Raph POV)

I walked quietly to my room. If Leo was doing what I thought he was doing, it was only a matter of time before he….NO! Leo couldn't die! It was just unreal. We needed him! I need to make sure my guess was true. I used ninja stealth to get to Leo's room. I paused at the door. I hadn't been in Leo's room since we were kids.

*Flashback*

_Raph and Mikey were wrestling throughout the living room. Don was on the couch reading a huge book. Leo was no where to be found._

_Mikey was getting the uperhand in the fight. He kicked Raph into the table with a brightly lit candle at the same time Leo walked into the room. Raph gave a small grunt as he hit the table. The candle started to wobble and rock. Leo saw the outcome of the candle tipping on his brother. So, he ran and kicked Raph and Mikey out of the way before the candle could hurt him. When Leo kicked, he broke his ankle hitting Mikey's shell. Before Leo could scream in pain, the flame fell right on Leo's broken ankle. Donny gasped and ran to the kitchen to get a bucket of water. When he came back, Raph and Mikey were still fighting and Leo was hopping around in a circle on one foot, shaking his broken ankle to try to put out the flame that was slowly spreading up his leg._

_"Leo! Stop moving!" Don shouted. Leo stopped hopping and Donny dumped the cold water on his leg. Leo let out a big breath he had been holding. Just then, Master Splinter came into the room._

_"My sons! What has happened in here?" He said as he took in the scene. Leo standing on one leg with the other one looking burnt and mangled, with a face of shock and pain. Donny holding an empty bucket looking worried about his brother. Raph and Mikey freezing mid fight and all the furniture knocked over and things broken. Don was the first to speak._

_"Mikey and Raph were wrestling and knocked over a candle. Leo pushed them out of the way breaking his ankle in the process. Then the candle fell on his ankle and Raph and Mikey kept fighting so I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bucket with water and dumped it on Leo's ankle then you came in." Don explained._

_"I see. Michelangelo, Raphael, you will clean up the house at once. Also, no tv, no video games and you must do 10 flips in the Dojo. Donatello, help me with your brother." Splinter commanded. Donny went to get the first aid kit while Splinter carried Leonardo to his room._

_Raph and Mikey cleaned up the whole lair while Leo's ankle got fixed. Later that night, Raph went into Leo's room to check on him. The whole room was spotless. All of his toys were in a little chest in the corner, a bookshelf on the wall and a side table by his bed with a lamp._

_"Hey Raph. What's up?" Leo asked from his bed. His ankle had been set and put in a splint along with bandages running up to his knee. He would have to walk on crutches for 2 week._

_"Nothing really. I just wanted to see how you were doing." Raph said looking down at the floor._

_"Not bad. My ankle stings a bit from the medicine Sensei put on it put otherwise good."_

_"Good. Listen, I'm sorry about today. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. Will you forgive me bro?" Raph asked._

_"Of course I will Raph. I always will." Leo said._

_"T'anks. Ummm, one more thing." Raph asked._

_"Sure, what is it?"_

_"Uhhh, can I sleep with you tonight?" Raph said while blushing._

_"Sure, hop in." Leo said. He scooted over so his brother could lie down. Raph climbed in and pulled the covers over both of them._

_"I love you big bro" Raph said._

_"Love you too little brother." Leo said. And with that, both of them fell asleep._

*End Flashback*

Raph sighed. He remembered that night so clearly. He helped Leo everyday he had those crutches. He felt terrible that he did that to his big brother.

He opened the door and walked into the dark room. He turned on the light and looked around. The room was the same except for a bigger bed and bookshelf and there was a pair of swords in one corner.

Raph searched everywhere around the room. He couldn't find anything. He was extremely confused. If Leo wasn't hurting himself, then who was?

**What do you think? Reviews are amazing!**


	6. More signs

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I couldn't ask for better viewers. The updates will be coming in a little slower because of school, but I will still update frequently. So, here it is!**

Chapter 6

(Raph POV)

2 weeks after the incident….

Leo has been back to training for a few days now. We had this big make up session and I apologized. It was so sweet, it made me sick. But, I didn't cry or anything like that. I never cry. But anyways, I have been watching Leo for a few weeks and have been getting more and more worried. Last night I almost confronted him…

***Flashback***

_Raph had just gotten a soda from the fridge and was ready to watch some TV when he heard a grunt from the Dojo._

_'Who is practicing now? It is almost 9:00.' Raph thought. He snuck over to the Dojo and peered in. Leo was in the middle of a kata they had worked on yesterday. He was standing on one leg and suddenly, like someone tripped him, his leg gave out. He landed with a gasp of pain. Raph debated if he should go in and ask him if he was alright but he realized going up to Leo when he wasn't looking was a bad idea. It wouldn't be the first time he almost decapitated one of his brothers when they tried to sneak up on him. That's why Mikey never pulls pranks on Leo. Mikey doesn't want to get killed on accident. Raph watched Leo pull himself up and try to do the kata again._

_'What, is he nuts! His ankle could be broken and him putting all of his weight on it is one of the worst things he could do.' Raph thought. Leo slid back into the movements again, favoring his bad ankle. When he put all of his weight on the ankle again, the same thing happened, only both Raph and Leo winced when they heard a snap and Leo fell again. Leo didn't get right back up though, which worried Raph. Leo started rubbing his bad ankle to see if it was broken. Sure enough, it was._

_'I can't tell Don, he will have a fit! I will just bandage it up and say it is a simple sprain and Don shouldn't worry about it. No, Don will want to look a it. I will just have to walk without one until we get into a fight with foot ninja. Then I can blame it on that.' Leo thought. Leo limped over to the bench where his water was and sat down. He undid his mask to whip off the sweat that had collected under it. Raph had to cover his mouth to stop a large gasp. There were dark purple rings under Leo's eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. He couldn't stand by a watch Leo do this._

***End Flashback***

So here I stood, right by Leo's door. Ready to confront him. I got ready to knock when I thought about what I would say. I paled. I haven't thought about this part. I ran back to my room. I couldn't do it. But I will not say I chickened out. All I did was decide against it. I would have to ask him sometime. But I needed to do more observations. And I had just the test. Operation sneak into Leo's bed room would begin at 1 am. This was going to be difficult.

**Reviews? Flames? Cookies? Marshmallows? I love them all!**


	7. Explainations

**Sorry about no updates. Having major writer's block. Any ideas on what the next chapter should be? Please review suggestions!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Raph POV)**

At exactly 1 am I used ninja stealth to get to Leo's room. I opened the door quietly and snuck in. I looked around Leo's room and found Leo in bed. His breathes were labored, like he was running and his feet were twitching slightly.

'He must be dreamin' I thought. 'But about what?'

I sat in the corner for over an hour watching Leo. Every few minutes I started to dose off, but Leo's breathing woke me up every time. It was about 2:30 a.m. when it happened. Leo suddenly started twisting and turning in his bed. I went over, debating whether to wake him or not, but decided not to until it got bad.

Suddenly, bruises started appearing on Leo. He had a black eye and multiple scratches. His neck started to turn beat red, like someone was choking him and his breathing halted. After an agonizing 20 seconds, he started sucking in huge gulps of air. I let out a breath I didn't know I had been holding. I almost ran from the room when Leo let out a choked yell. I looked down at his broken ankle and watched it change before my eyes to a mangled bloody mess that stained his blanket.

I couldn't wait any longer. I shoke him and whispered his name over and over. Finally, he sat straight up in bed and gasped, eyes wide.

"Leo? Are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me in confusion.

"Raph? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I heard you screaming so I came to see if you were alright. Are you?" I explained.

"Ye-yeah. I-I'm fine." He stuttered.

"What's with you Bro? You haven't been yourself lately at all." I asked, sitting on his bed.

"Nothings up Raph. Don't worry, I'm fine." Leo said.

"Nothing my butt! Leo, please tell me. I only want to help." I pleaded. Leo sighed.

"Alright. I have been having nightmares. About fighting the Shredder. Every time I wake up, any injures that I received during battle, I have in real life. I don't know what's going on." Leo said, voice cracking at the end. I hugged him.

"Why haven't you told us Leo?" I asked while he rested his bruised head on my shoulder.

"I don't want anyone to know about this! Please don't say anything Raph." Leo pleaded. I sighed.

"Alright. But only on one condition."

"What's that?"

"I come in about 2 every morning and make sure you are okay. I worry about you Bro." I said. Leo hesitated.

"Alright." Leo finally agreed.

"Oh and another thing."

"What?"

"You are skipping practice tomorrow then sneaking out with me topside. Then when we come back, we say that we ran into Purple Dragons and Donny will treat you with no questions."

"Fine, but Master Splinter will be mad." Leo said.

"Do you want them to find out that you have nightmares? Didn't think so." I smirked in the dark. I eased Leo back down onto his bed.

"Good night Leo." I said as I left the room.

"Night Raphie. Thank you" Leo said.

"Anything Bro." I said as I walked back to my room.

**Review Review Review!**


	8. Author's note IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

First of all, I'm going to say I am very very very very sorry that I have not updated. I have no excuse as to why I haven't.

But, the good news is I am going to start updating again. On one condition: I NEED A CO WRITER! I can't finish this story alone. Who ever wants to co write with me, send me a message or write a review. If more than one person wants to do it, I will pick the best person.

Just message me saying why you want to write it and why you think you would be the best person.

Thanx xxxooo


	9. Unguarded

The first part of this was written by the very own…..*drum roll* Moonsetta! Many of you have read her amazingly awesome stories. I can't thank her enough for writing this. I recommend reading her stories *hint hint wink wink*

Disclaimer: I don't own ninja turtles. I wish I did

(Leo's POV)It had almost escaped me, that yell of terror and fear and at the worst time, in the worst place. The serene ease of peaceful quiet I normally thrived in I had suddenly found deafening in less than a moment of breath. At night, the images stabbed deep, deep enough to leave wounds on the inside of my body, as I was slowly night, at the darkest moment, there would be a loud snapping sound in my mind and I would awaken to a thinner darkness than the merciless world my mind dumped me in. Raph would be there, thinking up more excuses to cover the mysterious injuries I was receiving while sleeping. Truthfully, I feared falling asleep, not so much for the injuries, although, waking up with broken bones was not easy to explain to the remainder of my had happened though. The horrifying images appeared again, but not during my slumber. We had been in the dojo for our morning training. I had been meditating; unfortunately, it was the only thing the others allowed me to do at that time. I want to pound my own face in for the shame I'm feeling, curled up under the blanket in my dark room. The surrounding shadows too much of a good reminder.I had been sitting there, when I started dreaming, WITHOUT sleeping. The claws appeared, the silver flashed in front of my eyes. I yelled and glanced down to see a large cut down my leg. I ran and now I feel the shame and the fear. They're pounding on the door. "Go away." I sighed.

(This part I wrote on my own)

"Leo, please open the door. We just want to see if you're okay." Don said with worry in his voice. He saw the blood on the meditation mat and was immediately concerned.

"Donny I'm fine. Just go away." I wished Raph was pounding at the door instead. He would understand. I closed my eyes and tried to control my breathing. A triumphant laugh sounded through my ears. A flash of silver was seen again. I bit down on my fist to keep from crying out. I opened my eyes to the comfort of my room. Glancing down, I moaned at the sight of my arm. Three bloody slashes were on it, radiating pain. I put my head against the door, hearing footsteps walking away. My feet stumbled to my bed. I used my other hand to get the first aid kit hidden under my bed.

The next hour was spent bandaging my arm and leg. Stiffly cleaning up the blood was the hardest. The fumes of bleach made my head spin and eyes water painfully. Finally, I decided to just give up and lie down. I struggled to keep my eyes open, afraid to close them. Sometime during my inner battle, sleep overcame me.

Reviews make me very happy


End file.
